Every Mission Has A Silver Lining
by dai-zychains
Summary: What if Panem wasn t really in the future, what if the government had a truce that Panem would be hidden in exchange for not starting a war. What happens when the CIA decide to send agents to investigate and bring down the Capitol, Well the answer is THIS


**Ever Mission has a silver lining**** by GraceXxx (changed name to xmusicdinosaurx) EDITED AND ADDED TO**

**Hey x this is my first fan fiction on here so please no flamers although constructive criticism is fine with me anyway thanks for even starting to read this and I am probably boring you with my rambling so im just gonna start. **

Cammie POV

"Cammie" I hear someone shout from my latest favourite passageway, no-one knew about this one ¨Cammie¨ they repeat, "If you are not out of... of... of wherever you are in 10 seconds then I will search this building inch by inch and when I find you..." Bex doesn't have time to finish her threat because I jump out of the passage giving her the fright of her life,

"You don't need to carry out whatever brutal threat was on your mind this time" I tell her patronizingly sweetly, "Anyway what do you want me for?" I ask her,

"Your mum wants me, you, Macey and Liz so we were all waiting in her office but then we realized you wouldn't have got the message so I came to find you". I think for 2.7 seconds before I process what she said,

"So wait, my mom wants us?" I ask, She nods her head in reply and so we set off for my moms office. I wonder what it is about, things have been pretty quiet here since we got back.

* * *

><p>'So I´m sorry I have to send you girls on this high risk mission but we have been told that people under 18 would be best for the job and between you 4 we should have all areas covered, besides this should be very beneficial to your education," my mom says, almost as if assuring herself more than us. Her facial expression tells me this really is a high risk mission and the uncertainty of everything only makes it worse, no-one here knows exactly what these ´games´ are about and what happens in them, oh well, I guess we'll find out soon, At least since there is no chance of anyone recognizing us we get to keep our usual looks.<p>

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

"Bloodbath" I hear Effie remark yet again as we watch the recap of the reapings, normally I would just ignore her but for some reason this time it gets to me, when I look back at the screen I realize why. Its Prim. Obviously it isnt actually Prim but this girl looks so similar in both stature and stance, and well pretty much everything except colouring. I watch as nothing happens but the wind whistling in the trees. As usual no-one volunteers. Until...

* * *

><p>Cammies POV<p>

We arrive just before the ´reaping´ begins. When we arrive we meet up with a so called rebel who explains to us all about the corrupt government known as Panem and how they made up a whole history so no-one would look for other civilization, almost everyone believes it. He tells us that the country is split into 12 districts and how it used to be 13 until the rebellion (aparently we are located in district 11)

Finally he tells us about the punishment carried out by officials every year known as the hunger games. It sounds terrifying and thats coming from a spy. The worst part is I have to volunteer.

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

The girl who volunteers reminds me of myself in the way she walks - quietly - I wonder if she hunts too, from her toned and muscular body it doesn't seem unlikely. The weird thing is someone also volunteers for the chosen boy who was absolutely massive and looked as if he would survive. The boy who volunteers has dark blonde hair like the girls and blue eyes. He has massive muscles that show through his tight shirt. I cant help but wonder if they're siblings. Maybe he volunteered to help her? They both seem like competition.

The weird thing is that there are also volunteers from districts 9, 7 and 3 all of them seeming perfectly aware of what they are doing and not like those people who volunteer occasionally after making themselves think they can win. How peculiar that they all happen to have volunteered in the same year! I cant help but wonder if it is a coincidence.


End file.
